Hunter's Story
by Likana
Summary: In the Tribe of Rushing Water, there is a tom cat named Skies of Endless Hunting. After a group of cats left the Tribe's Cave, things started happening. Some good, some bad. R&R, please. I do not own Warriors.
1. The Beginning

Hey, my name is Hunter of the Dark Night, and this is my story. It all started about a moon after this small group of travling cats left...

"Brooke," I called, a wide smirk across my muzzle as I padded up to her. "C'mon, the others are getting a hunting patrol ready. Are you coming?" Poking her shoulder with my paw, I noticed she was seeming a bit down. Was it because of those cats leaving?

"Alright, i'll come..." she had replied. What is wrong with her? She doesn't seem well, or something.

"C'mon, cheer-up Emo-Cat," I said teasingly, padding away before flipping back to add something. "Sharptooth is gone, and we can relax. It's because of that silver-pelted cat, just like Stoneteller had said. Though, I guess you could be sad because of her death..." I added, putting my paw up to the chin of my muzzle.

As she padded over, her head was low. Padding ahead, I could not tell why she was so sad. I mean, seriously. With all that has been done, who could be sad and emo? Shrugging my shoulders slightly, I padded to my sister, Snow at Silver Dawn.

"Oh Snoow, coming hunting with us?" I asked, poking my sister the same way I did with Broke. What could I say? I'm the playful and playful type of tom! It's not like I can control that, I was born like that. Well...then again...I probably could, couldn't I?

"Fine, fine!" she mewed out in a semi-annoyed tone. Jeeze, what's with these people? Being all depressed and mopy. Perhap's it is up to me to cheer them up! Just then..._she_ came...

"Broke just told me you asked if you wanted her to come hunting. It's not right for To-bes to decide when full grown prey hunters should go hunting..." Night of No Stars snarled out. Man, I just wanna claw her eyes out! Being so freaking uptight...Is everyone being like this?

"Aw, c'mon, Night," I said, padding over to her, tail flickinering. Coming infront of her, I said probably the stupidest thing ever to her. "I'm sure Stoneteller will make us full grown Prey-Hunters soon! I mean, seriously. Look at us! We're awsome Prey-Hunter To-be people!"

"You don't make the choices of a healer!" Night snarled, again, out.

"Uh oh, I'm out!" I said, running past Snow. "See ya! Don't want Sharptoung to kill me!" I mewed out with a slight laugh, mockingly. She would possibly make a great Sharptooth if there were to be a new generation. At least, in my eyes she would.

Just as I did so, though, I noticed something...

Stoneteller was heading to the top of the waterfall.

My eyes lit up as I looked back at Snow. We were the oldest To-Bes, so I was thinking that this might be the time. I mean, Stoneteller never comes out of his den other wise! Stopping in my tracks, I turned quickly to look up at Stoneteller, watching him.

"All cats of the Tribe, please come outside of the cave. I would like to make an anouncement."

As I padded outside, I mewed happily, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Wait, this could be just stupid anouncement about Sharptooth, again...

"There have been two cats that have been To-bes for too long. I shall now grant them their ranks as Prey-hunters. Snow of Silver Dawn, Skies of Endless Hunting, please come before the Tribe."

'Alright! My time to shine!' I thought, padding up along with my sister proudly. As we padded along together, so did our Mentors. Death of Flying Bird and Star against Bright Skies. As the came along, I stayed with my mentor, Star, and Snow with Death, her mentor.

"Sky, Snow. You have been To-bes for long enough. Now, it is time for you two to become Prey Hunters," he started in a mew. Looking at me, he nodded. "Sky, your new name shall be Hunter of the Dark Night." he stated simply before looking to my sister. "And you, Snow, shall be named Snow against Silver Sky."

Wow...My name changed a lot where my sister's barely changed...The only things that changed were the 'Of' and 'Dawn' part. Anyway. After recieving my name, I just nodded, not knowing what to say exactly where my sister said at least something.

"I'll serve the tribe with my life." she mewed out, bowing her head the same way as I did.

Seeing that all cats eyes were on me, I nodded. "Same as I." I mewed out in responce, feeling a tad bit stupid that I had not said so earlier. Raising my head back up, I looked up at Stoneteller. "And if another Sharptooth comes, I will fight to my death." Though, after I spoke, I felt idiotic, again. I looked around, hoping I had not scared anyone out of their fur. Seeing that I barely had, I smirked and looked up at Stoneteller, who just seemed to chuckle.

"Very well, Hunter," he mewed before looking at the both of us. Us meaning Snow and me. "You two shall sleep well tonight in the Prey-Hunter's den."

As Stoneteller padded back down and everyone went back into the cave, I just stood there, thinking. I'm a full grown Prey-Hunter now, right? What should be the first thing I should do? Wait, what am I thinking? Of course I have something I should do!

--

Just then, I woke up from my sleep thinking 'Damn it all, all a dream once more.' Though, something was not right. I was in the Prey-hunter's den. Snow was here, too, but she was farther down the den then I. Getting up, I streached out my for legs and paws, a yawn emitting from me. Padding out, I sat in my favorite spot in the cave before starting to groom myself.

"Hey, Hunt!"

That was a new name to me, but it was slightly in my dream. I decided to ignore it, thinking it was none of my buisness. That is, I thought it was until my friend, Moon, a full grown cave gaurd, came up to me saying that name again.

"Hunter, what's with you? Were you just ignoring me or something?" he asked, poking me with his paw. "Or is it that you just forgot your own name?" he added, sitting down beside me.

Wait, hold it. It wasn't a dream? Hah!

"Ah, I guess I just forgot my name. So used to being called Skies, not Hunter." I replied after finishing with my grooming. Sitting up, I looked at him. "But, y'know...I didn't think that I was a full grown prey-hunter yet...I thought earlier was just all a dream..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're not dreaming now and you were not dreaming earlier. Want me to prove it?" Moon said with a wide smirk across his muzzle, the kind of smirk that I would want to just paw right off because of how much it annoys me. Though, seeing my friend giving my smirk gave me a different feeling. It didn't annoy me, for once.

Looking up, I saw Stoneteller heading back up to the top of the waterfall. Another anouncement? Correct. This time it was a prophecy. Once I heard him speak it, after getting outside of course, I was a tad bit surprised. Those cats a moon or so before are coming back but with friends? Could that be good? Or could that be bad? Oh well, guess I'm just gonna have to wait.


	2. Losing A Friend

I looked out of the prey-hunter's den, just adjusting to the light. How tiresome it is to be awoken by the sound of kits laughing and to-bes messing around, seriously. Can a cat not get any rest or sleep around here? Though, looking outside the den again, I thought that it might be a good idea to go hunting and then get some food. So, that's what I started on doing.

"Moo--oon!" I called, padding over to my friend, who was happily grooming himself in his favorite, warm place. Walking over, I started poking him playfully, saying his name until he reacted.

"What is it, Hunt? What do you want?" he asked, seeming to be a bit annoyed. Ahh, but who cares when there is hunting to be done?

"C'mon! Let's go hunting!" I said with a wide smirk across my muzzle. Though, he looked at me funny before going back to grooming himself. After he finished, her looked back over to me.

"Alright, fine. Find someone else, though, alright? Just the two of us won't bring a lot, now will we?" I knew Moon would agree to come! He's the kind, I find, that'll do anything just for the hell of it!

With my reply of a nod, I was gone like a bullet to find my sister. It was not long until I had found her. Now, just to start pestering her. Padding up to her, I noticed the 'Oh brother...' look on her face, but who care about that? Coming up to her, I started poking. "Snow, snow, snow, snow, snoooow!" I kept repeating her name, hoping she would ask 'What?'. Though, instead, I came to having a paw swiped hard against my muzzle.

"Owww..." I mewed out, rubbing my muzzle. "What the hell was that for, might I ask?" I asked. I was slightly annoyed that I got a swipe to the muzzle instead of a reply. What's with my sister? She's mean and agressive. Ah! It's another Sharptounge!

"You were annoying me." she mewed out, going back to her grooming, as though what she stated was the most obvious thing in the world. I didn't think I was annoying her. "Anyway, what do you want? And couldn't you wait till I wasn't busy, sleepy head?"

"Let's go hunting!"

Swipe!

"Is that all you want to do?! There's more then just hunting, you idiot! I bet this would be the first thing you do if we go hunting since you became a full Prey-Hunter!" she snarled out in an annoyed tone.

"Nope! The first thing I did was sleep."

Swipe!

Man, what's her problem? I'm just saying what true! Rubbing my sore muzzle, I watched her finish her grooming, waiting for her responce. Soon enough, I got it. Just a simple nod. "Fine, i'll go. Who else is coming?"

I wondered if I should speak again, having noticed that the last two times when ever I had spoken I had gotten a swipe to the face, which did hurt I might add. Though, seeing her annoyed glare, I looked over to Moon, who was waiting at the cave's entrance with Scar, one of the cave gaurds. "Moon is hunting with us and appearently Scar is coming."

Swipe!

--

"Jeez, what happened to you, Hunt?" Moon asked, looking at my muzzle, which seemed to be a bit crooked, appearently. I didn't say anything, I just shot a glance towards Snow, and that appearently gave Moon the answer for he nodded, slowly yet understanding. "I'm guessing it was painful." he mewed out, looking forwards. I only nodded.

Squawk!

"Ooh! Bird!" I lunged forwards. Though, coming close to the bird, I noticed it was not a good bird to be trying to catch, but instead a falcon. "Ah! Bird-zilla! Bird-zilla!" As I started running, I heard a series of squaking. Looking behind me, I didn't just see one Falcon, but at least two. I couldn't tell if there were anymore than that. Turning tail, I hissed, wondering if that would scare the birds off. Appearently, it did nothing to the falcons as they just swooped down towards me. Pelting off, I wondered if just one cave gaurd would be enough for this job.

Coming back to the group, Scar went right on the job. Bringing one down, I watched him try and take on the other. Looking over at Snow, she seemed to have a murderous gleam in her eyes, a cheerful smile across her muzzle. Before long, she was gone and in the battle. If I tried to stop her I would end up having an unhinged jaw, so I didn't bother. Though, watching one of the falcons swoop down at her, I charged in as well, lunging at the bird before it could even touch her. Swipping my claws hard against it's face, I hissed, watching Moon charge in as well.

As I clawed the bird down, I just caught a glimps of what was going on with Moon. To add with the fright of the falcons was horror of watching my friend being carried away. I hadn't even notice, and he was far from where we were! I pelted towards him, Snow saying something about me being an idiot and Scar threatening me. I didn't really catch what they were saying due to the wind flattening my ears back. Jumping up, I tried to claw the bird, but only ended up clawing the air.

Despretly I clawed at the bird, every swing just clawing the air, every jump I was clawing the air. Landing for the last time, I called to my friend, who was despretly meowing and trying to claw at the bird, though in an awkward position so only catching air, just as I was. I looked about, looking for something I could jump off of or get some air.

Finding a few rocks, I ran towards them, soon climbing. The only thing I had in mind at that moment was to get to my friend and help him. Jumping at the falcon again, I was able to catch and claw it's side. Hanging there, I looked down. When I did so, I saw nothing except for the black abyss. I didn't know what to do. If I fell, I would most likely die. If I continued to claw at the falcon, Moon would drop down into that abyss.

As the falcon let go from pain, everything seemed to slow down, every movement, every sound. I watched in horror as my friend fell, and soon I couldn't see him anymore. Once everything had caught up to normal speed, I clenched my teeth together before looking up at the bird. Climbing up higher onto it, I soon bit into the back of it's neck, too consumed in anger to care if we would fall into the abyss. As the bird fell, I was lucky to find that we were about to hit rocks, due to the bird spiriling around.

Once we had landed, me tumbling off of the bird due to the impact, I found myself enraged and exhausted. Most of all, I felt sorrowful. If only I hadn't gone up and lunged towards the sound, we could have ran and Moon could have lived. If I closed my eyes, I would only see his fall and hear his yowling, and I didn't want to see or hear that again. It was all my fault and I knew it...

--

_"Hunt...Wake...!_"

I heard my sister's voice, and I felt something nudging my flank. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Snow and Scar looking down at me. I looked around, wondering if it was all a dream. I looked over to where we had landed and, sure enough, there was the bird. I looked back up to my sister and Scar, asking probably the stupidest question.

"Where's Moon?"

The two just stared at me as though I had gone crazy. Snow was the first to do anything, and what she did was hang her head low, her auds folding over to the sides as she shook her head. I was expecting more of another swipe to my muzzle. Looking over to Scar, he had walked over to the cliff, looking down into the abyss. He was the only one who said something.

"He's dead, Hunt," he started. Looking back at me, he continued. "He fell. We watched you, him and the falcon. We watched him fall and watched you kill the bird..." He padded back towards me and my sister, soon speaking. "We've got prey. Five falcons. While you ran off chasing your friend, me and your sister brought down another falcon. The rest flew off."

I looked at the falcon I had killed, the one who had carried off my friend. I hoped that it would get the worst punishment a bird can have when it's dead. Picking it up, along with another bird, I clenched my teeth hard in it. As we carried back the prey, the scene replayed in my mind, along with my parent's death, which was the reason I was so happy that Sharptooth was dead.

When we returned, cats looked at us, horror in some cats eyes as they did not see Moon with us and falcons in our jaws. As soon as I dropped off the birds in my mouth, I looked at the pile, feeling sick. I didn't feel like eating. Instead, I just sulked over to the den, my head low, my tail drooping. I couldn't believe my friend was dead...The one that had understood me for such a long time...Laying down, I put my tail over my muzzle, my eyes closing. Though, I couldn't sleep.

Getting up, I exited the den, slowly padding to Moon's favorite spot, sitting down and imagining my friend was beside me. I looked out through the falls, thinking. What could I have done to help him? Maybe I should have just jumped across and then try to get the bird? But then, how would I get back across?

As other cats came around to ask me if I was alright, I only nodded, lying to them. I knew I wasn't alright. Something about me changed greatly, but I couldn't tell what it was. Laying down, I continued to stare out the falls, waiting. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I guessed I was waiting for Moon, even though I knew he would not come back.


	3. A Parade Of Cats

I awoke to find myself on the cold, hard cave floor. Looking around, no one else seemed to be awake. I looked at where I was, then towards the Prey-hunter's den thinking that what ever happened the day before was only a dream. Though, as the prey pile caught my attention, I knew it was not a dream. The falcons were still there. Sighing, I looked out towards the falls, soon getting up, shaking off the cold and walking out the cave.

When my paws hit snow, I looked back to where my friend had fallen over, then over to the path to get to the area. Closing my eyes, I thought of my friend's body burried underneath the snow. That, at least, was a good thing. Moon always loved the snow. Too bad, though. He just missed it. Going back into camp, I still didn't feel like eating. So, I just ignored my hunger and layed in my friend's spot, looking around the cave and remembering so many things.

As I was scanning the camp, though, I noticed Talon and a few other cats heading out of their dens and out of the cave. Probably for a hunting patrol. Laying my head down on my paws, I stared at the falls, believing still that my friend was still alive out there somewhere. Looking to the entrance, I imagined my friend just pushing his way through into the cave. Though, a poke at my shoulder pushed me out of my day dreaming. I was hoping that it was Moon but, to my surprise, it was Snow. Looking back forwards, I just pretended she was not there.

"Hey, Hunt. I know your still dwelling on Moon's death..." Snow said, seeming to be annoyed that I was ignoring her. As she poked me again, she added "And your probably thinking of ways that you could have avoided his death..." Damn it! She can always tell these things. Maybe I should just get up and head off, find a way to avoid my sister at this time. Putting my tail over my muzzle, I continued to think, listening to my sister's paw steps, knowing that she was leaving me be.

--

Waking up again, I looked up to see cats pouring into the cave. I was astonished at how many cats there were! It was like two who tribes put together, maybe even more. Back out of the parade, I watched, thinking maybe, just maybe, one of the cats would be Moon. Though, to my dismay, none of the cats even seemed reconizable. Though, then again, I saw one or two cats that I had seen around here before. Didn't care to ask their names, though. I was too busy going around and being my old self.

As all the cats had finished pouring in, I looked at all of them, looking at the kits with their mothers. Hanging my head, I remembered mine. Remembered how she used to lul me and Snow to sleep. Shaking my head, I was glad that Sharptooth had been killed. Looking back up, I noticed another cat that seemed so similar to my mother.

She seemed to be a mix breed, though, so she did not look exactly like my mother. Shaking my head, I just continued to look through the cats, looking for one that looked similar to Moon, then maybe it could have been. Though, finding no cats that looked similar to him, I just padded off to where I liked to sit before Moon had fallen off the cliff. Laying there, I decided to sleep once again.

_**Likana: Sorry for the chapter being short My brain just went Kaboom after watching a amv -Eye twitches- Sorry!**_


	4. Dappledshadow

"_Hunt...brother..._"

I woke at the sound of my name, hearing my sister. Laying on my side, I opened my eyes, auds swivling to the behind to listen in. I wondered who my sister was talking to and I also wondered what she was saying about me. I guessed that she was talking about how lazy and stupid I was, as she usually did, but, instead, she was talking about something different.

"He's recently lost a friend. We were hunting and his friend was taking by a falcon and droped." I heard her mew to another cat. Though, I could not tell who it was, not knowing the scent of that cat. I guessed that it was one of those cats from the parade that had come into the cave recently. Turning over onto my other side to watch my sister, I found that it was the she-cat I had spotted earlier.

Continuing to listen in to my sister's conversation, I heard her speak of how I have not been myself, how I have been quiet and calm instead of roudy and obnoxious. I closed my eyes, thinking for a moment. I didn't think that it was compleately true though, after I thought about it for a while, I found that it was. Just the day before I was pouncing around asking my sister if she wanted to go hunting and then on that same day I became something different.

"I see...Losing a friend can be harsh. I've recently lost one because of how little prey there was. Though, that was back in the forest." I reopened my eyes at the other cat's comment about losing a friend. Watching and listening still, I knew it wasn't right to be eavesdropping (sp?) on my sister, I learned that the hard way. Though, I wanted to heard what they were saying, wondering if the other cat had seen my friend. Though, it came out with nothing.

After a while later, I heard my sister say something before dipping her head. "Well, It's been nice talking to you, Dappledshadow. Though, I'd say I'm getting kinda hungry." As my sister padded off, I took in what she said. Dappledshadow? Hm, a bit of a strange name but should I be saying anything? I have Hunter of the Dark Night, a very long and somehow strange sounding name. Though, almost everyone here had long names and half of them were strange as well.

Getting up, I padded off. I headed towards the waterfall, deciding I would go and meet my friend's grave. Though, something caught my auds attention. Turning my head, I noticed Dappledshadow padding over to me. Tilting my head, I was a tad bit confused why she was coming over to me. Stopping, though, I let her catch up to me.

"Hi, i'm Dappledshadow. Your sister, Snow, was telling me about the cats here and I heard about your friend..." she greeted, introduced, and then reminded me. Closing my eyes, I tried to get the thought out of my head that she was just trying to annoy me, knowing that she wasn't. "I know about losing a friend and wanted to tell you that you could most likely talk to me about your troubles."

I looked at her for a moment, tilting my head to the other side as I spoke. "Uhh, alright? Though, I kinda doubt you would want to hear me talk about it..." She looked at me as though she was actually interested, giving me a 'Oh really now?' look like how my sister usually did. Exhaling deeply, I spoke again. "Alright, alright. Maybe you will want to hear about it." Turning, I continued to head out. "I'm heading to his grave now. If you want to come, alright. I'll tell you about it there. Though, if you don't want to listen to something as boring as me going about my friends death I suggest you stay."

As I padded out of the cave, I heard pawsteps behind me. Did she really want to hear about it that badly? I just shook my head, thinking to myself, wondering why she wanted to hear about someone else losing a friend when one of hers already died from hunger. Imagine that suffering. There's always so much food here that I doubt that any one here would go starving.

Walking down the path to where we encountered the falcons, I came to the edge, soon accompanied by Dappledshadow. Sitting, I looked over the edge, thinking. Before long, I heard her mew. "So, you were going to tell me about your friend's death?"

Was it just me, or was Dappled more interested in deaths than anything? She just followed me here for that, I bet. Though, nodding, I started to tell her, just as I had said. I explained to her about my stupidness by lunging for a bird that I didn't even know of, which most likely drew the birds near. I told her how it was most likely my fault that the bird let go of my friend, making him drop down below, because of me clawing the bird before hand. As I continued to tell her, she listened. It was actually pretty good to know that someone was actually listening to me, for once, instead of just rolling their eyes and walking off or swiping the side of my muzzle, hard. Star and Snow usually did that, a lot.

"I see." she mewed out, looking over the edge. After a long silence, she continued. "I don't think it was your fault, though." I felt as though something had hit me across the muzzle, again. Of course it was my fault! What was she saying? "I mean, you said you hadn't seen the drop when you jumped at the bird, so it's not really your fault. You didn't know what would happen. You were just trying to help your friend."

Wow, I never thought about that. Looking from her back down over the edge, soon laying down, my paws over the edge and my head over my paws. I stared down into the abyss, seeing no trace of anything but darkness. I wondered if I had fallen, how long would I have fallen. Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine, but I soon gave up, not wanting to anymore.

As I reopened my eyes, I noticed Dappledshadow laying beside me, her paws over the edge and her head over her forlegs. I wondered if she was wondering the same as me. How long was the drop? Looking back over, I thought that it could seem less of a drop than it really was, seeing that it was by now night.

After a long silence and staring down over the edge, I got up. Streatching, I saw Dappledshadow getting up as well. Turning, I started walking back to the Cave of Rushing Waters. Dappledshadow quickened her pace to catch up, slowing down to keep in step with me. Before long, we were talking about our friends, explaining to each other what they were like. By the time we had gotten by, I had found that Dappledshadow's friend was a lot like Moon, though a lot more agresive.

Entering the cave, we parted ways, I heading to the prey-hunters den and she heading back with her clan. Though, our talk appearently didn't do anything, seeing as though I had found myself waking up panting after a Nightmare or my friend coming back as a ghost and blamming me and all. That has been my only dream recently. Awkward. After getting back to sleep, I didn't have a dream. I just slept peacefully without a singal swipe to the muzzle to wake me up.


	5. Gainging A Friend, Losing Myself

I woke up late the next morning, finding the light that came through the falls try to inch through to the back of the den. For a while, I just glared at the light sleepily, wanting it to go away so I could sleep again. Though, finding as my empty threat did not work on the light, as it never did, I decided to get up. I expected for those clan cats to be gone by now, but what I found when I exited the den was all these cats talking with each other. Looking outside of the cave, I found why. Shrugging my shoulders, I just walked to where Moon used to sit, now claiming it as my own, before grooming myself.

After I had finished and layed down, I stared out through the falls. I didn't understand why I was still waiting. I just had the feeling that Moon was still alive and out there somewhere, looking for his way back home. Though, as I day dreamed about being him, treading through the snow, a voice caught my attention. Of course, it just had to be her; Dappledshadow. She came and sat beside me, saying something or other about my friend and how he won't come back. Though she said that, she was staring out of the falls as well.

"He will come back...I know he will...He's too stubborn, he couldn't die from that fall..." Maybe I was underestimating the drop. I mean, I didn't know how long it would take to hit the bottom. The only way I would know is if I fell off the exact same height and all that. Though, I know my friend. He was stubborn, too stubborn at that. When Sharptooth had wounded him badly, giving him a fatal wound, Moon pushed through it. He told me after that he guessed that he was too stubborn to die until his life's goal was fullfilled. Even though none of us know that goal, I doubt he has fulfilled it yet. I wondered if I had told her that or not...

Though, Dappledshadow only shook her head, though there was an amussed look on her face. I wondered what was so amusing about me believing my friend would come back? Looking over to her, I noticed she had layed down beside me. I couldn't tell if she was actually just staring out of the falls or mimicing me in a mocking way. I remembered how Moon used to mimic me, but not in a way of mocking me but instead in a way of teasing in a friendly matter.

Alright, this cat was reminding me way to much of too many cats. She looked like my mother, had the curiousity of my mentor, and also had the stubborness of Moon. My paws were itching just to get up and walk out of the cave, though I didn't want to seem rude. Even I was smart enough to not walk out on someone, now that I had gotten at least fifteen swipes to the muzzle because of it. I lost count at fifteen, actually.

"I believe in your beliefs, Hunter." she finally mewed out after a long explanation of how Moon would have most likely died from the fall. "I learned from the journey we're on that if someone believed strong enough than it can happen. Most of us believed a sign from Starclan, our ansestors, would come and it did. We believed that Tallstar, the old leader back there, would make it this far and he did. There's more but I don't really think I can remember all of it..."

I blinked. Was it just me or was this cat crazy? Eh, oh well. A lot of my friends were crazy before they were killed. Wait, was I just calling her a friend just now? Hm, never really thought of that before. After a while of thinking on what she had said, I nodded. We continued to talk about our friends, continuing on from the night before. Though, once Stoneteller had called the tribe and clan cats, I had compleately shut up, my head turning to face him.

I heard him say something about us grieving and all that, but after he said that I compleately tuned out. I was thinking 'I wasn't grieving, that would be everyone else. They were the ones being emo.', but after I had thought that I looked down, thinking about Moon before I added 'Nevermind, actually...I think i've been grieving as well...' Then, I heard him speak about food and a feast inbetween the two different ways.

Looking over to Dappledshadow, I soon spoke. "Hoi, Dappled." I mewed out to get her attention. Once I had gotten it, I continued, getting up onto my four paws. "Would you like to share? We could continue talking about our friends and all."

I waited for her responce, standing where I was. When I got a nod of aproval, I soon padded off towards the prey-pile. I noticed that the falcon I had killed, and that had also dropped Moon, layed untouched. Picking it up in my jaws, I soon padded back over, stumbling on one of the wings of the bird each time I walked. Once I got back, I dropped the bird at Dappled's paws.

"You can take the first bite." I mewed out as I layed back down beside her.

I waited for her to take the first bite, but she didn't. She just looked around and batted the bird back to me. I looked at her before batting it back, repeating myself. After a while of 'No, you's, I then decided to give up and take the first bite before batting it back. "There, are you satisfied?" I asked with a silent mrrow of laughter. She nodded before taking another bite and batting it to me. As we continued to take a bite and bat the falcon to the other, we continued to talk about Moon and Dappledshadow's friend.

Once finished, I took the bones before going to dispose of them. Walking back, I layed back down beside her, staring out of the falls again. We silent, and I enjoyed the silence. I was a good time to think about what has happened so far. What I have lost and what I had gained. Looking over to Dappledshadow, she looked like how I was, from how Snow had described me, when I waited for Moon. I was wondering 'Is she waiting as well for something?'. As much as I wanted to ask, I didn't get to.

Before we knew it, it had become dark. Dappledshadow would have to leave tomarrow, I thought. Looking over to her, I thought about the past two days. Looking back out, I soon stood. "Hey, I'm going to sit by my friends grave." I started before looking over my shoulder. "Do you want to come?" She looked as though she was happy to have been asked. She nodded before padding over to join me.

Walking out of the cave, the cold stung my nose and throat. Looking over to Dappledshadow, though, she seemed perfectly fine with the cold. Walking forwards, I led the way to the edge, soon sitting down at it and looking down. Right after, Dappled came, sitting beside me and looking down as well.

It was silent for so long, though a familiar sound came across.

_Squak! Squaak!_

In a slight panic, I looked up, looking around. North of where we sat, or to our left, I saw the birds that had killed my friend. I looked back to Dappled, the closest to the birds. She seemed peaceful, as though there was nothing wrong.

Opening my mouth, I did not have time to speak. The falcons were already here, swooping down towards us. Clawing one down, I turned, seeing Dappledshadow struggling to become free of another. Jumping onto that one, I bit it's neck, killing it before it could fly off any farther.

Once Dappled was back on the ground, I spoke. "Move, get out of here. Head to the cave and don't stop. Once you get there, call for help. I'll distract them so you can run, alright?" She gave me a quick nod, starting a run, though being hesitant. I yowled, only to get her going faster. Once she was going faster, I quickly turned, looking at the birds.

"Oh bird-zillas!" I called with a mocking mew, a smirk across my face. Though, I had a strange feeling. A blood thirst. As a bird swooped down, I saw from the reflection of their eyes what reflected of my own; A murderous smirk and gleam in my eyes. Jumping at the bird, I clawed it's under-belly, the blood gushing all around me and on me. I mrrowed in laughter, clawing down birds and killing them with a quick bite.

I was too caught up in my lust for blood, though, for me to notice how many birds there were really. Insanity got to me as I continued laughing and killing the falcons, too busy to notice another behind me. Feeling it's talons around my stomach, I clawed the air helplessly, panicing. Snapping at the talons that I could not reach, I despretly wanted to get down to the ground. I heard my name being called only to find Dappledshadow, Snow, and Scar.

Scar came bounding up the same rocks I once did before he skidded to a stop. Looking down, I saw the drop that Moon had faced. Even though Scar had stopped, Snow hadn't. She came bounding up aswell, jumping at the bird. Coming past it, she clawed it's left flank, landing on the other side of the gorge (correct?).

On the other side of the bird, Dappledshadow came flying by. Though she tried to do the same, she ended up clawing the bird but starting to drop. As she clung onto the bird, I saw what was going on now. A soft smirk came across my face, closing my murderous intent filled eyes. The only thing that proved my thoughts was when the bird's talons loosened in pain before compleately letting go, letting me fall.

I reopened my eyes to see the exact same horror I once hand in my eyes in Dappled's. It was happening all over again. The only thing that was not going on was I wasn't yowling in fear like Moon and Dappled didn't seem to feel what I had then. Before long, they were all out of my sight. Dappledshadow, the falcon, Snow, and Scar.

Closing my eyes, I had to admit it. It was all over.


	6. A New Beginning

Light blue orbs reopened, squinting to keep the snow out of them. I stared at the sky, snow coming down softly. Where was I? I knew that I was not home. I was outside, and it was too damp and cold for this to be any where around the cave. I looked at myself, my numb body limply laying awkwardly. Looking back up to the sky, I thought. What the hell happened? My head hurt as though I was hit by my sister, again. Getting up, though weak, I looked at the snow, blood mixing with it. Looking at my flanks, I found that my left had been speared by a small rock, the blood staining my white and grey pelt.

Taking the rock in my jaws, I pryed it out, laying on my left flank to mostly freeze the wound, to stop it from bleeding. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what had happened. Before long, I had remembered. The falcon, Dappledshadow, falling. Getting back up after the wound froze, I started padding around, looking for my friend's body. To my surprise, it wasn't anywhere. Continuing my search, I came to a small cave. Padding into it, I decided to rest there.

After a good hunt, finding a mouse in the cave, I soon curled in a warm part of the cave, and that is where I found something. Dark grey fur.

Raising my head, I stared at it. Taking in the scent, I knew who's fur it was. I smiled, happy to know. Moon was still alive, out there some where. He must have come into the cave after falling, or awakening and recovering from the fall, just as I had done. Looking out of the cave, I smirked. Tomarrow, I had decided, I would set off to find my friend and my home. Back home to my sister and to my clan.

Laying my head onto my grey mitts, I closed my eyes, thinking of which way might be the greatest idea. Deciding that I would find that out tomarrow, I just started to think about how everyone is doing.

I was the only family Snow had left, so I guessed that she was mourning. On the other hand, she didn't really care that much for me. Dappledshadow, she would already have been long gone with her clan to her new home, though I wish that I could see her again. Moon, he wouldn't know I had fallen, though I imagined that he would be in another cave or trudging on back home.

Soon enough, I was asleep, a wave of cold and darkness towering over me. I dreamed strange dreams, as though I was not a cat but of a different life form. It was creepy. I didn't walk on four legs but instead of two. My forlegs were use different. I reconized my name, but I didn't look like myself at all. Instead, I had blonde fur and green orbs. When I woke up, though, I found that I didn't really need to worry about it and then went back to sleep.

_**Likana: Hah! It wasn't the last chapter!  
Me: Well no duh...  
Likana: But in the last chapter it seemed that Hunter had died, but he didn't.  
Me: Shut up...  
Likana: Do you have a soft heart for animals or something?  
Me: No, it just wouldn't make sense if I killed him off there, would it?  
Likana: Oh...Right...I knew that...  
Me: Course you did...Now speak...  
Likana: Ma'am, yes ma'am! This chapter was short due to the writing over there -Points at Me- couldn't think of much and because she has the attention span of a chicken and-  
Me: Shut it!  
Likana: Woops...Hehe...Well, yeah. Sorry for the shortness! She does not own Warriors!**_


	7. The Sin Tribe

I awoke the next morning to find myself in a cave. I never remembered being in that cave, though, and when I did remember I started to wonder more about things. How was everyone doing? Was I going to find Moon? Shaking my head, I went outside. Shivering, I shook off the cold, soon squinting up to the sky. Looking down, I soon started off, treading through the dark snow. My dreams continued to puzzle me. As I continued, I soon stopped, feeling something at my feet. Jolting, I soon started digging, despret to know what it is. Though, unfortunate for me, though slightly fortunate as well, it was only a bird. Of course, I was hoping it would be my friend, though I did get some kill in the end.

After eating, I continued on, squinting through the snow. As I soon crouched down in the snow, I closed my eyes. Just a few seconds wouldn't hurt, right? Though, I soon found myself being washed over by sleep, though I am unsure why. I had only woken up from my previous sleep just problem a quarter rise ago. Though, I did end up falling asleep, dreaming strangely of things like I had before.

Soon enough, I felt something prodding my shoulder. I didn't move, thinking it was my sister. Though, I soon heard a voice.

"Hey, kid. What the hell were you doing sleeping in the snow?" I heard the voice say. Looking up to the other cat that spoke, I blinked my tired orbs, flicking snow off of my auds. After he said what he did, it took me some time to understand what he said and wonder what he meant. Wasn't I still in the snow. Looking around, I found myself in another cave. As I looked back to the cat, I heard him introduce himself, "My name is Wrath. How about your's, kid?" the cat had said.

I went to open my mouth before I heard another cat yowl, "Wrath! What are you doing bringing other cats into our den!" I could tell from the meows that this was a female. Lowering my head, I looked to Wrath, though saw his nod, a gesture for me to continue.

"My name is Hunter of the Dark Night." I replied, watching as Wrath screwed his face up.

"Now _that_ is a lot to remember. Mind me just calling you Dark?"

"Uhh...Alright?" I looked around, expecting another yowl, but instead I found another cat sitting, tail twitching in what seemed annoyance, a glare in it's eyes. This cat was a dark brown colour, Black scar like stripes on it's back. Tilting my head, it soon spoke.

"Wrath, I asked you earlier, what are you doing bringing other cats into our den!" The female. She hissed her words with a horrible snarl mixed in as her eyes shrank closer into a glare. She jumped down, ignoring the slope to her right, straight to the ground, coming over to me, a smirk across her face. "Also, hello Dark. My name is Greed." Though, as she looked back to Wrath, her eyes shrank into the glare once more.

Wrath only shook his head, soon mewing, "I found the kid in the snow, Greed. Sound asleep. By the amount of snow on him I guess about half the night." I tilted my head. It couldn't have been that long, could it? Looking to a pool in the cave, I noticed the ice reflected the moon, and the moon was indeed positioned at half fall, and last I checked it was close to highest point. "Besides, I sure Pride will like some other cat to play with."

Just as Wrath had spoke, I heard a loud mew and paws running over. Looking up to the top of the rock to see a white kit soon jumping over. Noticing it was coming after me, I fell back a bit, though clinged to by a small white and grey kit. Looking down at it, I blinked, soon poking it as it continued to mew. Looking to the other two, I only heard a chuckle from Greed. "Well, well. Seems that little Pride had heard our conversation." she mewed out with a silent mrrow of laughter. Though, Pride was not the only one to come after me. Soon enough, another kit came running, a black kit, looking much like Wrath. As it came tackling me as well, Wrath only shook his head while Greed spoke, "Not just that but Sloth as well."

As I got up from the two kits on my back, I looked at Greed and Wrath. I opened my muzzle to speak, but was soon interupted. "Oh, Dark. Do you know a dark grey cat? I don't remember his name but it had something to do with Moon. He was asking about how to get to a certain place but I had no idea what the hell he was talking about." Moon! I looked at him, orbs wide, auds perked up, waiting for more. "Oh, it seems you do."

I went to say something again, something along the lines of 'How long ago was this?', but was soon interupted again. As though they had read my mind, they both spoke, "Two sleeps ago, he went south to Tree Path." Tilting my head, I nodded.

"Greed? Wrath? Do we have company again?" a she-cat's voice came as I soon saw a slender white cat soon followed by a strong looking grey tom-cat, his muscles rippling under his pelt. "If so, I should probably go out to hunt, shouldn't I?"

As the cat spoke, both other the other cats whirled around, Sloth not seeming to noticed though Pride awkwardly trotting over, rubbing up against the two. That is when I noticed that Pride looked much like the tom-cat. Tiltling my head again, I said nothing. "Ah, sister Lust." came Greed's voice as she padded over, touching noses with the she-cat. "Yes, we have a cat name Dark. He doesn't seem to be around here, though. Also, you hunted last time. I think me and Wrath will hunt." At this, I heard Wrath emit a grunt before what seemed to be groan. As Greed shot a glare to Wrath again, Wrath said nothing, nor did he make a sound.

Soon enough, Sloth pipped up. "I wanna go with Mommy and Daddy!" she mewed, sitting up on her hind legs and batting her paws in the air as though looking for attention. Soon enough, I watched come down, soon sitting beside Sloth. As Sloth looked to Pride, she soon went back onto all fours, looking at Lust and Greed. "And Pride wants to come too. He says 'And I want to go with Auntie Greed and Uncle Wrath. There is no way you guys are leaving me away from Cus.'" I was slightly surprised because the kit had not said anything.

As I looked to the two she-cats, I heard them nod. Soon enough, Greed, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth were off, trudging through the snow. Looking to Lust, I mewed, "How did Envy know what Pride was saying? I mean, I didn't hear anything." I soon saw the tom-cat come up and speak to me.

"Pride is mute, though Sloth can understand. We guess that it is from the bond they have, and father Gluttony says that they two can tell each other something from mindspeach." said the tom-cat. I tilted my head, wondering two things. 1) Was it possibly for that to happen and 2) What was this tom's name?

Soon enough, Lust pushed infront. "Don't worry about Envy," she would say, a smirk across her face. "And just forget about what he said." As she turned and walked into a cave, I watched from below. Soon enough, Lust was followed by Envy. As they two had dissapeared, I heard Lust speak, "Why don't you come meet father Gluttony?" At that, I jumped up and followed the two, ducking under low rocks and jumping up over high coming rocks.

As we came into a cave, I looked to an old, grey cat, eyes closed and curled into a ball. Though, he rose his head, obviously having heard us. I could guess that this cat was pretty old, just by the way he looked at us with his eyes still closed and how his mews came out shallow and ragged, "Lust, Envy. Is that you?" the old cat said, raising his head higher, the tip of his muzzle wiggling. "And who is this other cat? I do not recongnize his scent."

"Father Gluttony, yes. It is us. Also, this, is Dark." she mewed out, soon pushing me ahead to stand infront of Gluttony. Looking down at the old cat, I soon layed down infront of him as he sniffed me. I guessed he was taking in my scent for about fifteen heartbeats after I heard him meow.

"Ah, alright. Dark." As he went to stand, Lust and Envy ran to his side, soon holding him up. "I am guessing you know Moon? He talked much about you. A cat with grey and white fur, full of determination." I tilted my head. How did he know all this? Soon enough, he squinted his closed eyes, "Though, the determination in your heart seems to have seeped away and become filled with loss. What might have happened?" As he went to lay back down, not being able to stand I guess, I looked at him, Lust and Envy at my sides.

I soon started to explain how I had 'lost' Moon, thinking he had died from the fall. I told him about my sister, Snow, and the tom-cat Scar. Soon enough, I paused, thinking for a moment. He looked at me, knoing I had more to say, and just waited. I felt all eyes on me, and I soon spoke about Dappled, looking down at the ground as I did so. Of course, I missed her, along with the other. I don't know why but I guess it was because of how close we had become in that short time.

Soon enough, each of us seemed to hear mews, for all of us rose our heads. "That would be Greed and her group." Lust said, soon getting up and padding away, soon followed by Envy.

As I went to get up, Gluttony spoke. "Young Dark," he started, where I had turned. "Could you bring me something? These weary bones can no longer move, I am sorry." I nodded at his favor, soon trotting out of the cave. I went to the pile they had, soon picking out something for Gluttony. As I also picked a small thing for me, I soon trotted off again. Of course, I heard the others mew in question, though I continued on trotting over to Gluttony, holding the pieces of kill in my jaws. Laying the piece infront of Gluttony, I soon layed and ate with him.

It was silent. Neither of us spoke a word before Gluttony mewed, "This Dappled cat.." he started, swipping his tounge over his muzzle. "You are close to her, are you not?" I nodded, wondering what Gluttony was getting at. "Well, you might get a surprise if you ever get back home." I heard him mew. Though, soon enough, he tried to stand. Helping him like Lust and Envy had, I looked at him, soon hearing him mew, "Well, my grandkit," Gluttony started. "Now that I have seen my tom-kit's kit, I can now rest in peace."

As I felt his weight at my shoulders, I wondered what he meant. I wanted to ask more, but he soon fell to the ground. Jumping slightly, I went infront of him, calling his name. Soon enough, I heard yowls from behind me. Being pushed aside by Lust and Greed, I heard there mourns, calling for their father. Soon enough, I had the bravery to speak. "Lust, Greed?" I asked, trying to get their attention. Once I did, I continued, "I know this may not be a good time to ask, but.."

"It's about your father, isn't it, Dark?" Greed said, hearing her voice crack slightly, obviously from the lost of her father. "I overheard what father Gluttony said to you...Also, yes. Your father was indeed part of this family. Brother Pride. After he left, Lust and Envy had a kit and decided to name him Pride after your father."

Whoa, whoa. Waaaay to much, waaay to much at once. I looked at Greed funny, soon hearing Lust behind me. "We could tell the moment we saw you. Same determination in your heart, same build, almost exact same fur colours." Lust went on, only stopping after a few more things. Looking at the two, I was still confused. Though, soon enough, I got up.

"I gotta go."  
"Let us come with you."

I looked back at Lust and Greed, tilting my head. I went to speak, but Wrath soon came in. "We no longer really have a leader and, besides, we can help you find your homes. Not only that we might get a place where we can actually stay. Before Gluttony got weary we went from cave to cave to look for a home. It was just about a quarter moon ago since we came here." Wrath explained.

I thought about it all. A guide would be nice but the kits might be a problem. Then again, they could hunt. Nodding my head, I mewed out, "Alright, let's go."


	8. One by One

It has been many moons since I had met the Sin cats. We were getting along just fine, everyone was healthy and staying healthy. The kits had grown well, very well. Though, something inside them changed. Back when they were kits, they asked me about my past. I told them about my friend, Moon, and I how I lost him, and how I lost myself. By they time they had grown, they seemed to show hatred for something or other in their eyes. I would watch them train together, their mothers and fathers having taught them, and wonder what they were training for. Though, I decided not to ask anything. Not ask anything at all. I knew my questions would one day be answered and, to my fortune, they had been answered.

_Squaak, Squaak!_

I looked over my shoulder, looked up to a flock of the same birds that brought me and my friend down. I could feel my ragged fur bristle, a growl rumbling in my throat. Though, I heard something beside me. Looking to both my sides, I saw the two, Sloth and Pride, looking at the birds, backs arched and fur bristled, with the same kind of hate that I showed for them. As the hawks approached, I knew I was not alone. I felt I was part of a tribe again, part of a family. As the rest of the tribe came up beside the three of us, we waited for the perfect moment. With a flick of my tail, Sloth and Pride ran ahead. Inside, I was shocked. They obeyed me? As I watched the two, I soon went to join them.

I heard the despret squaks of the birds, listened to their blood fall to the ground as we tore out their throats, listened to their wings flap and their bodies fall. Soon enough, the stench of blood clouded over us as we were bathed in it. As I looked over my shoulders, I soon found a cat missing. Where was Envy? Looking up, I that one of the birds escaped. Squinting my eyes against the wind and cold, I soon saw a flailing figure in the grasps of the bird. As my eyes widened, I yowled. I recognized the grey figure right away, mostly from the build of the cat. As I yowled, Pride whipped around, along with Sloth. As I looked at Pride, I saw the horrified face of Pride, along with Sloth's. As the two yowled, I stopped them, soon pointing my snout to the crag not to far ahead. As Pride winced in pain, I knew exactly what he was thinking. As he turned his head, I could see the pain in his and Sloth's eyes.

Right then, I learned something for the family. Losing a cat is not easy to them. I guessed it was because of more than one thing. One was because they were family and the other was because travling together in a small group, they obviously became close friends. For a moment, I related to those clan cats in the past, who I had also seen sometime ago after they first came and brought that parade of cats. As I shook my head, getting those cats out of my head, I had to worry about these cats. As Lust was keeping Pride closed, I saw the sorrow in his eyes as he held back a yowl of pain. I only shook my head, soon coming over.

"Why don't we rest up here..." I suggested to Lust. The only approval I got was a nod, knowing that she was in too much pain to speak. As I soon started looking for a place to stay, I came to a cave, a strong smell of another cat greeting my nostrils. I jumped back abit before rushing in, looking around despretly, knowing that scent from anywhere. As I saw nothing by a few bones in one corner and bits of fur, I shook my head, knowing that it was hopeless. Moon was not here.

As I returned to the rest of them, they knew right away that I had found a spot to camp. As Lust picked her kit, though now old enough to walk on his own, in her jaws, she trudged through the snow. I looked at the others, who did just the same. As I took up the rear, I looked behind me, expecting Envy to just come walking along, a bird in his jaws. Though, as much as I had hoped, and imagined, nothing did happen. Though, looking back, I remembered about the birds. Walking over to one, my hatred grew, and I could feel it rising and clawing at my gut. Clawing one last strike into it's body, I soon thought for a moment. What was I doing? Shaking my head, I soon took the bird in my jaws and walked back to the camp, dropping the bird in the middle of the cave, though knowing was in a mood to eat.

As we all slept, I dreamed of what had happened. Though, I knew it was not a dream but instead a nightmare. A terrifying one as well. One by one I watched the birds take the Sin cats, flying off with them and making it so I would never see them again. No matter how much I yelled in my nightmare, the birds would not drop them to safety and the cats would not fight back. Though, once I felt prodding at my shoulders, I soon woke to sunlight beaming in my eyes and saw Wrath looking down at me, his eyes showing the same sorrow it did yesterday. I rose to my paws, soon nodding. Trudging past them all, I felt like a leader, felt like a well known cat, even though I might just not be. The cats followed my orders, followed my tracks.

--

Another moon later, none of the cats showed that their sorrow filled their hearts though I know that it did. I knew how hard it was to lose a cat. Though, one day at sun high, Pride padded up to me, sitting beside me, staring forwards as I had. As I looked down at him, I felt something. I felt that I was looking at the exact same me as I did so many moons ago when I had lost my parents to sharptooth. I still felt that sorrow clawing at my heart as though sharptooth was still alive somewhere inside of me. Looking forwards, I closed my eyes, soon speaking.

"Pride, I know how you feel." I knew that waiting for an answer would be hopeless. Instead, I just layed in the snow, watching the big, puffy, white fluff balls hovering through the sky, heading northward. Soon enough, I continued, "I know how it feels to lose someone close to me. Three, actually." As I closed my eyes, those images came back to me, shaking my head, I reopened my eyes, staring at the fluff balls again. "My parents were killed by a large cat, golden fur. We call him sharptooth. Every once in a little while he would come to pick off some of us for food. Unfortunate for me and my sister, our parents were one of them." I looked to Pride to see him laying beside me, looking at me with curious eyes. I know I had never told him these this. Looking forwards again, I cotninued, "The third, well, you know. I told you the story many times. How I had my best friend carried away."

As I got up, I noticed Pride getting up just as I did. Soon enough, we went over to join the group. Though, when we did, we were greeted with a horrible scene. Pride's eyes were wide with terror, mine as well. I looked around at the blood, at the birds around the other cats, who layed around one white cat. Pride shook his head in horror as he let out a silent yowl before he pelted towards the group. Running over, I knew who this cat was. I looked down at her, her mouth agaped, talon marks clawed into her back, one talon in her back, the blood from the gashes on her back staining her white fur.

"Lust...Sister Lust..." I heard Greed silently murmur and she layed beside her sister, mourning for her. Pride layed on the other side, burrying his far underneath one of her forlegs, cuddling up to her. I heard Sloth and the others murmur, but I could not hear what they were saying. As me, Wrath, and Sloth sat back and watched, and I could tell that the same sorrow clawed their hearts as mine, though could not match Pride's and Greed's.

When both of them had payed their respects, they stood up. I watched as Pride walked over, tail drooped, head hung low. I shook my head, soon hanging it as well.

"'I'm all alone now...My parents are gone...All gone...'" I heard Sloth murmur. Turning my head, she continued, "That is what he is saying..."

I padded over to Pride, soon looking down at him as he looked up at me, eyes inocent but full of sorrow. Soon enough, I lowered my head to his as he burried himself in my fur. Right there, I could feel his sorrow, just as great as when my parents were slaughtered by Sharptooth. Silently, I whispered to him, "_We will get our revenge, Pride. Our sweet revenge. I know the birds that have killed your mother are already rid of this world, but the same bird that took your father is somewhere out there. We will claw out the throats of every bird that we find until we are drenched in their blood, sickened by their stench._" I promised, soon feeling him nod. I felt ice run through my veins, felt that my heart was turning black for those damned birds.

As the group came to us, we were soon off again, me and Pride walking side by side, and by the looks in the eyes of the other cats, I could tell what they were thinking. We looked exactly the same, the hatred in our eyes strong and our glares always directed at everything. I could tell how hatred was shaping us, and I knew that it didn't look good. Though, inside, we were still the same but with just a hint of difference.

--

On a morning just like anyother, I woke up, licking the top of Pride's head to wake him as well. By now, I felt me and Pride held a farther-kit bond. Just as I had promised, we had so far clawed out every bird's throat. We were still drenched in their blood, the mud that once crusted my fur long washed off and replaced with blood. Just as every morning, we hunted, taking what we killed back for the rest of the group. We would eat, staying silent, knowing that conversation would be hopeless knowing that Pride could not speak. After, we would set out, looking for the right direction to our home, the Sin cats' new home. Though, today was an occasion day.

Greed huddled up to Wrath, and a slightly cheerful look had kept me wondering. I wondered what was going on, so falling in step, telling Pride to lead, I soon asked Wrath what was up. After hearing the answer, I felt happy for them, and here is what he said. "Greed is having another litter." I knew that if another group of birds came me and Pride would have to rid them of this world, keep the other three safe. Though, I knew that Sloth knew how to fight, though I found that she was more interested in herbs than fighting, recently, which might have been good later on.

Though, as Sun high to Sun down, the worst just had to happen.

Both me and Pride whirled around as we heard the cries of our enemies, our fur bristling, our tails poofind out. We waited for another cry, trying to figure where they were, though next thing I knew I found a bird swooping down for Wrath and Greed. As both Pride and I pounced, we stopped it in mid swoop. After the final blow to it's throat, we heard a screeching yowl. Turning our heads, we watched a cat being carried. As raged raked at my guts, Pride pounced, I following closely after. Though, by then, the bird was out of both of our reaches, just out of our reaches, but the cat's scent was not. I winced as I fell back to the ground, fumbling and landing horribly. I looked up, blinking my eyes from the blood, and watched the she-cat be carried off. Right then and there, I heard Wrath's horrified yowl.

"Greed!"

--

For the next, long while, Wrath was terrified, filled with sorrow. I could tell he was afraid that either him or Sloth would be next, because each and every little while he would walk side by side with his kit, looking over his shoulders, being wary of birds. Each time a cat was carried, I could feel my hate for those birds rising each time. By now, I could feel that I was not myself and, most of the time, when I looked at Pride I saw someone different. I could tell what hate was doing to us but I knew nothing could be done about it. In both of Wrath's and Sloth's eyes I could see the sorrow of losing Greed, though more in Wrath's eyes, which I was guessing was because of losing more than just Greed.

I felt that something was going to happen today, and I feared it. I had to keep looking my shoulders, fearing that either a bird or a lion would just pop out of no where. Though, coming to hill, we soon looked down over a lake. I looked around franticly, knowing this was not home but instead the place the Dappled was looking for, a new home. I could tell because I could scent cats that I had before, though stale-ish. I lowered my head, wondering if Dappled was hear. Though, just as we started down, we soon heard a snarl. Turning around, I saw somethign I had not seen before. A canine looking animal, orange white and black. Only knowing how to fight, mostly, birds, I felt compleately hopless, and I could tell the others did as well. So, I only did one thing, yowling.

"Run!"

All of us pelted, trying to get away from the beast. Hearing barks behind us, I whirled around, my fur bristling, now deciding to fight against the best. I hissed, it growled. I swipped a paw, it snapped it's jaws. Soon enough, it was no longer looking at me but instead looking to a different cat. I looked over my shoulder to see Wrath pelting over, soon jumping up, claws unsheath and fangs bared. As the fox threw me aside, I saw it nearing Wrath as he came towards it. As it's jaws parted, I jumped to my feet, only to watch it easily catch Wrath by his neck, soon snapping it's head to the side. I heard a silent _crack_, and I easily could tell what happened. Shaking my head, I fleed, soon catching up to Sloth and Pride.

As I came up to them, I saw how Sloth was confused and puzzled. Though, I understood she soon realised when she yowled. I only walked up to her, letting her run to him just as Pride had done before when he was lost. I soon murmured, "Let's get going..." and I felt her nod. Walking on, I felt both of them at my side as though I were their father. Soon enough, we came to the lake. Now that I thought about it, I looked at Pride, remembering my promise. Seeing his fur compleately red, I though about how I must have looked, drenched in blood as well. Having gotten used to the scent, I could not tell if I had truely fulfilled my promise to him, but I had guessed that I would not be able to if I didn't now, guessing that not to many hawks appear here. Though, I knew one thing.

There was no turning back now. This would be our new home.


	9. The End

"Dark...Where are we? Me and Pride are tired..."

I looked over my shoulder to the black, half-grown she-cat, standing beside a blood soaked cat. Stopping, I turned to the two. Looking into Sloth's eyes, I could tell she was tired. Looking into Pride's, that was all I could see. Turning back around, I looked around myself. No caves, no sheltered ditches anywhere close by. Shrugging my shoulders, I soon mewed.

"Honestly, I have no idea where we are. Though, we can rest after we find shelter, is tha-" I looked over my shoulder to find that both Sloth and Pride had already started off to find shelter. A smirk came to my muzzle before I joined the search. A few pawsteps after, I heard a yowl. Looking over my shoulder I found Pride and Sloth crawling under tangled roots. Padding over, I joined them, laying down inbetween them.

Lowering my head to my paws, I soon heard a mew. "Dark?" I turned my head towards Sloth. "Have you ever heard of why Pride is named Pride?" As Sloth had spoken his name, I could tell Pride's attention had been turned to Sloth as well. I only shook my head. Sloth turned her head to the exit of the little den and she explained. "Well, the first Pride, our uncle, looked a lot like him, appearently. Aunt Lust and Uncle Envy named Pride after Uncle Pride." Looking back to me, a smile came over her muzzle. "Though, you looked like Pride as well."

I shrugged, going to open my mouth to say it was probably just a coincidence, but then remembering what Glutony had said..."Could you tell me more about your Uncle?"

Sloth looked out of the den again. "Uncle Pride was the oldest of Granpa Gluttony's and Granma Sloth's litter, but at that moment Granma Sloth was not named Sloth. They had my mother Greed and my auntie Lust, but they also had my Uncle Pride. Though, appearently after Uncle pride was old enough, he left the tribe to go wonder off. Mother and Aunti hadn't seen him much since but when they did, appearently, he had brought his mate and two kits, a kit named Sky and another named Snow." Shrugging her shoulders, Sloth lowered her head to her paws. "Though, I don't know what happened to Uncle Pride after."

I blinked in surprise of the story. Looking to my paws, I rethought what Gluttony had said. Looking back to Pride, I noticed that Sloth was right about he and I looking alike. Looking past the blood, I then noticed that Pride did look some like my father. Putting my head upon my paws, I thought to myself.

_My father being the first Pride? I'm doubtful. Though, then again, my name was mentioned in Sloth's story and she didn't even know my to-be name, did she? Not only that but Snow's name was mentioned. Also, after adding up what Gluttony and Sloth had said..._

---

"_What are we going to do about these three cats?"_

I reopened my eyes, looking up at three cats looking down at Pride, Sloth, and I. Blinking the sleep away from my eyes, I reconized them but did not remember where from. Raising my head, I looked up at them through the little entrance. Streatching, I exited, leaving Sloth and Wrath inside. Looking to the three, I tried to remember.

"I think we should report them to Firestar."  
"No! Why not just chase them out? Just look at that one. He's drenched in blood!"

I looked to the one who spoke, my eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry. If you havn't noticed, mousebrain, it's just bird's blood."

Looking behind the three cats, I noticed a fourth coming up. This is one that I reconized.

"Brambleclaw!" I mewed out, padding over to the cat. He looked confused, as though he didn't know who I was. As a smirk came to my muzzle, I mewed, "What? Don't remember me? I was that To-be back in the tribe of Rushing Water when you were making your first journey."

"Sky?!" Brambleclaw exclaimed silently. I just kept my smirk, nodding. "Why are you here? Also, why are you drenched in bird blood? Want me to take you to-"

I put a paw up, stopping the flood of questions. "Hold it, Bramble. I can't carry that many questions, you know. First off, I'm here because I fell off that cliff, if Dappled hadn't already told you, and I couldn't find my way back and instead I found myself here. Second, I made a promise to another cat since his parents were both killed by birds, another cat I am travling with's mother was carried off by one, and because my friend had been half carried off by one but fell into the same ravine I had. Also, I have no idea what you were going to say but if you were going to say Lake To Clean Yourself Off then no. Lastly, my name is no longer Sky, but Hunter, or Dark in two cat's case." I mewed out, explaining half of what happened, not wanting to get into details.

"I was going to say take you to Firestar, really." Bramble continued his question.

I looked over to Pride and Sloth, who were emerging from the tangle of roots and coming up beside me. Soon enough, I heard a voice protesting against Bramble.

"Mousebrain! What are you thinking? We can't just take random cats to our clan!"

I looked to the cat, flicking my tail in some annoyance. As he went on about something or other, I just ignored, rolling my eyes at something or other before looking to Sloth and Pride. Once I heard my name, I looked towards the speaker. Bramble.

"We'll take them to Firestar and see what he says, alright?" The other three cats just seemed to snarl in wanting protest but didn't say anything else. As they walked off, Bramble gestured the three of us over. Getting up off of my rump, I followed, Pride and Sloth close behind.

---

I went though a gap in some bramble,emerging into a large place. I looked around, amazed by how little cats there were. Last I had saw there were much, much more. Though, remember what Bramble had explained to me durring the trip here, I thought for a moment. Of course there would be less cats, seeing that when I saw them there were four clans in one. After I while, I heard my name being called. Looking towards the source, I found that Bramble was waiting for me on the other side of the area. Padding over, I gestured Pride and Sloth to follow.

"So, you are Hunter?" a firey red cat mewed out. I nodded. "Brambleclaw has told me your story." he added. I only nodded. As Pride and Sloth came up beside me, his face held a slight confusement. "But he didn't tell me about these two cats." As he looked up to me, I could tell he wanted an explaination about them.

Pointing my tail to Pride and Sloth, I explained. "Sloth and Pride, two of my companions and...Adopted kits, you could say. Pride's parents were carried and killed of by birds along with Sloth's mother, though her father was killed by a wierd looking orange canine." As I mentioned how Wrath had died, Firestar's attention perked. As he whispered something to a cat beside him, who then nodded, I wondered what was going on. Shrugging, I didn't really say anything.

As his attention was turned towards me, he mewed, "Why don't you rest for a while? I'm guessing you are hungry and that you would like some rest." I opened my mouth to protest, but once I did, I could feel that Sloth and Wrath were no longer beside me. Turning my head over my shoulder, I found that they both were heading to the fresh kill pile. "Seems that those two are okay with it." Firestar mewed out, where I just shrugged my shoulders and padded over to join Pride and Sloth.

We shared a piece of prey together, though did not speak. I was guessing that both Sloth and Pride were also slightly amazed by how big the area was, seeing as though were have only been sleeping in cramped caves and also under tree roots recently. As we finished and streatched, I soon heard a yowl, unexpected and echoing, if you ask me.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet below High Ledge!"

I looked towards the source to find Firestar standing on on ledge fairly high up. Sitting down where I had just stood, Pride and Sloth came at my sides, looking up at Firestar. I didn't really think that we knew what was going on, but what was going on kind of reminded me of the ceromonies back at the Tribe of Rushing Waters.

"We have three new visitors who have no place to stay." Cats looked back towards us. Looking to them, I blinked, up to Firestar I could see that he was gesturing us forward. Following the gesture, Pride and Sloth was unsure before they came following. Firestar met us underneath the 'High Ledge', soon mewing. "Some other cats and I have been talking and have decided to ask them to join us." As he looked to us, I expected he was awaiting an answer.

I looked to Pride, who nodded, and then to Sloth, who nodded. Looking back to Firestar, I nodded, soon mewing out, "We accept."

Raising his head to the rest of his 'clan', he yowled so he could be heard over the murmurs. As it became silent, he mewed, turning to us. "Sloth, you may not be from this clan, but we wish to give you a apprentice name." I looked at Sloth, who only tilted her head. "Sloth, from this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Slothpaw." Looking around, Firestar then continued, "Sandstorm, please come fowards." As a sandy furred she-cat, Firstar continued. "Sandstorm, you have trained Sorreltail well and I hope you pass those skills down to Slothpaw." I watched as Slothpaw walked over to the she-cat, watching the two touch noses. Looking to the ground, I thought for a moment. Looking back, I then continued to watch.

"Pride, from this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Bloodpaw." Looking to the crowd of cats, he continued, "Sootfur, come forwards." I looked to the crowd, a dark grey tom-cat coming forwards infront of Bloodpaw. "You have been trained well and it is time for you to train an apprentice. I hope you pass on the skills you have learned to Bloowpaw." As Bloodpaw did the same that Slothpaw did with her new mentor, I thought. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I looked to Firestar.

"Hunter, the journey you have made must have been hard, needing to protect the cats you travled with and then Slothpaw and Bloodpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" I tilted my head, noticing this was not the same as Bloodpaw's and Slothpaw's ceramony. I only nodded, not knowing what to say. "Then, from this day forwards, you be called Huntingblaze. Starclan honors your bravery and courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

I blinked. A warrior? Looking to Bloodpaw and Slothpaw, I wondered why they weren't made warriors. Did it have something to do with age? I didn't think to much about it. As a chourse of cat's yowls calling out our new names, I heard a familiar voice, two infact, and scented three familiar scents. Turning around, I saw Snow and Dappledshadow running towards me, and padding over with a smile was a cat I have been looking for this whole time.

Moon.

_**Likana: The end! Nippa!  
Me: Hmph..  
Likana: Now, that was a fun one to write, right?  
Me: Sure, I guess.  
Likana: Anyway, we'll put the names of some cats that you may be wondering what name they got. For example, what name would Lust and the other sin cats get if they lived through the journey to get a warrior name? What about when Pride and Sloth grow old enough or earn their warrior name?**_

_Lust: Silentstep  
Envy: Heavyheart  
Greed: Darkpelt  
Wrath: Swiftclaw  
Gluttony (Greed's Unborn): Hungryclaw (Hungrypaw)  
Pride: Bloodspot  
Sloth: Slothclaw  
Snow: Silverfury  
Moon: Nightclaw_


End file.
